


May I have this dance?

by LesEnfantsPleurent



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Cold, Dancing, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, drunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesEnfantsPleurent/pseuds/LesEnfantsPleurent
Summary: Kylie probably shouldn’t have been surprised at the scene before her, in all fairness. Still, a small part of them kinda wished this place wasn’t a hot mess at all time.orIt's cold outside, Kylie makes the smart decision to come inside the warehouse. Cas helps out. Nemo doesn't
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Writer's Block





	May I have this dance?

The warehouse, despite being a relatively open plan, was surprisingly soundproof. That was generally declared a good move. Having more than a small group in a single room could, and  _ did, _ cause incredible amounts of noise. If noise did leave spaces, no one would get any sleep.  _ (Not that anyone had a healthy sleep cycle anymore, but it’s the principle of the matter.) _ _   
_ _   
_ On the other hand, if noise passed through the interior walls, maybe this situation wouldn’t have happened.

Kylie probably shouldn’t have been surprised at the scene before her, in all fairness. Still, a small part of them kinda wished this place wasn’t a hot mess at all time.

The night was frigid this time of year, and, as much as there were benefits in sleeping in a tree, nothing really beats curling up under a mountain of pillows and sipping on steaming hot chocolate. Her paranoia be damned; she’ll sleep in the house with the rest of them if it meant walking up feeling her limbs.

The first part had been accomplished surprisingly easily. They had barely entered the building before Cas had stumbled towards them with a pile of blankets. Any lingering cold that clung to her cheeks was swiftly replaced by the warmth of friendship and of  _ heating blankets; oh my Qar, when did we get those?  _   
  
Cas, eyes quick ad mind sharper, seemed to read their mind.

“The Adults™ got some today. Something along the line of irresponsible children and hypothermia.” Her hands, now free from the weight of the duvets, were moving around, a language Kylie should have probably learned before. Any which ways, a small smile graced the smaller’s lips at their friend’s habit.

“Bet they got one for everyone who ever stepped foot in this building.” Cas grinned toothly, her forest eyes gleaming with an indescribable emotion.

“Bet they got two, and keep the spare in a cuddle room we haven’t discovered yet.” Her hand waves around, referencing the place. A thought seemed to pop into her head at that.   
  
“Speaking of rooms, you decided where you’re gonna sleep for the night?” The duo start walking towards the living quarters, careful to keep their voices pretty low. Kylie shrugs, readjusting their grip on their blankets.

“Was planning on finding a closet or something. Maybe break into Nemo and Carmen’s room and cuddle with Crime Calf.” The both of them laughed lightly at that, taking a sharp left down a wider hallway.

“Ah, I think all the closets are Jimmy’s room.”   
  
“All of them?”   
  
“They’re all the same closet, technically. Just, you know, in different places.” Kylie snorted at that, already pretty amused by their antics. Cas just grinned.

“How about,” She starts dramatically, coming to a stop in front of a door Kylie vaguely recognized from the last time they were there. “We cuddle pile in the living room?” Two different sets of eyes connected, but the message was the same;  _ Heck, yes. _   
  
Cas manhandled the blankets from the shorter’s firm grip and walked into the empty living room. Before Kylie could try to step inside, Cas placed a single digit on their chest, holding them back.   
  
“I’ll get it ready; you go get some snacks and food. Get yourself something hot, too; you look like a popsicle.”

Kylie crocked an eyebrow at the gesture before shrugging. They saluted and walked away, Cas giggling softly in the back. Now, they think, making their way through the hallways to remember where the kitchen is.

Which led to their current situation.

Not that they couldn’t find the kitchen, no, that was easy to find. Kylie just had to follow her nose to the areas of the house that smelled the most of food. Right now, the air smelled of chocolate chip cookies and leftover bread from this day’s baking escapades.

No, the problem was in the kitchen. Or, more accurately, parading around in soft loops. Their mouth fell open, a soft laugh exiting their lungs. The person turned around.

Nemo (because who else has those particular pink space buns) took a second to stare at Kylie, almost as if to place them. Before she can comment on that, the older gasped in childish delight and ran at them.

Within seconds, Kylie is tucked underneath the taller’s chin, leaving them in the perfect position to realize that she was talking. The words were indistinguishable, however. Kylie frowned a bit before taking a deep breath in and identifying fruits and  _ Oh. Nemo’s drunk. _

“Nemo, how much did you drink?” The only thing that answered them was soft giggles. Kylie groans fondly, that being an answer in itself.

“Come on, I don’t really have time for this. Please let me go?” The words were as soft and as apologetic as Kylie felt and apparently enough to convince Nemo to somewhat release her grip on them. Unfortunately, not enough to get her to let go completely.

“I,” Nemo slurred, clumsily twirling their caramel locks with a manicured finger, “Would be honoured to have this dance.”

Kylie blinked once. Than twice.

“What?” It’s only at that moment that she realized the sound of soft strings was ringing through the air. A moment only to recognize the song.

They looked up to the dazed pinkette and raised an eyebrow.

“The Blue Danube? Really?” Nemo giggled obliviously, looped an arm around her waist and started twirling.

Now, neither of them are professional dancers. Not that they’re inexperienced, no, Kylie having done years of ballet and Nemo knowing too many ballroom dances. But, between a half-frozen form and drunken stumbling, it’s far from perfect. 

It is, however, enjoyable. 

Nemo took the lead, towering over the other. With a hand on their hip and the other interlaced with their hands, she guides the duo in extravagant loops and even a particularly daring twirl, which sends her partner in a fit of giggles, trying her best to not slip and fall.

They dance the entirety of Strauss’s song and the next, and the one after that. They giggle, they switch who leads, and they try their best not to bump into the chairs at the kitchen counter, with little to no success. Warmth runs through both their soul and truthfully, there isn’t any other place they’d rather be.

They end in a dip, the hands not clutching onto each other stretched away from each other, Kylie leaning backwards gracefully. They’re both flushed from laughing and their cheeks hurt from smiling, but it’s okay. It’s good.

Soft claps snap them out of their adrenaline trance.

The duo turns around to stare at the door, only to see Cas leaning against the doorway. She straightened up when she saw them. Nemo carefully pulled Kylie up.

“That was great, guys! You guys dance really nice!” She moves towards them. Kylie grins self-consciously and runs a hand through her hair. Nemo, with the self-confidence only narcissists and drunks have, simply beam up at her.

“Thank you, Cas!” She claps her hands a few times before holding her arms out for a hug. Cas chuckles before briefly hugging back, freeing herself to look at the other teenager.

“Got worried there for a sec. You were gone for a bit.” Kylie nervously chuckles and shakes their head.

“Sorry about that; I got a bit  _ caught up _ .” They gesture to the older, who was currently running her fingers through dark brown locks. Cas hummed in acknowledgement, turning away from them to the pinkette.   
  
“We’re bunking up in the living room to beat the cold; you want to come with us?” Closed eyes snapped back open, and Nemo straightens up, disengaging herself.

“Oh, right,” she mutters to herself, quickly grabbing her phone and walking out of the room, “I was doing something.” She peaked her head over the side of the doorway and gives them a small smile.

“Sorry, not tonight! There are cookies and brownies and a new set of hot cocoa packets. Have fun, dears!” And with that, she disappears, only the sound of heels clicking behind her.

The other two just share a look and burst into laughter.

“Dibbs on the cookies.”

  
“ _ Don’t you dare.” _


End file.
